


Haikyuu: Tinder Hookup Series

by trash_writings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_writings/pseuds/trash_writings
Summary: A load of one-shots about the HQ characters having tinder hookups!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 410





	1. intro

I am cross-posting these from my Haikyuu tumblr @hq-trashies 

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Tooru Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cum play, praising, vaginal sex 
> 
> Around 730 words, so just a drabble.

Your chilled fingers nervously pull at the hem of your green hoodie. You thought Oikawa said his class ended at 3:45, but here you are at nearly 4:30 sitting outside the business building on a park bench. It wouldn’t be so bad if the weather hadn’t drastically changed in the last week leaving you unprepared for this cold weather.

Ten more minutes. If he’s not here in ten more minutes, you’re leaving and going to bitch about it with your friends at dinner. It wouldn’t be the first time one of you had convened an impromptu dinner to help cheer each other up after awful dates or stand-ups, and this one would probably not be the last if it happened.

Checking your phone you see eight minutes have now passed, and you’re tired of waiting. If he hasn’t shown up now, why would he in the next two minutes? You stand up and sling your backpack around your shoulders, feeling dumb for waiting here so long. You’re cold, pissed off, and a bit ashamed of yourself for letting someone waste your time. You walk back towards the bus stop so you can make your way home.

“Hey!” A voice calls from behind you, but you ignore it knowing it could be for anyone. Many people on campus were obnoxiously loud. “-----” your name is called even louder so you turn around and see Oikawa running towards you trying not to drop three books that are threatening to spill from his arms.

“You finally showed,” You tell him when he finally makes it within talking distance. “I was about to head home, alone. Why are you so late?”

“I’m sorry.” He says catching his breath from his short burst of energy. “I didn’t think it would take me that long to take a test.”

“Oh,” you answer unsure of where to go from now. “Well, did you still want to come over?”

“Absolutely!” He adjusts the books to fit in one arm and slings the other around you.

\--

Your eyes flutter closed as Oikawa slowly pushes into you again, your walls clenching around him for dear life. “That’s right baby, take it all in.” He groans in your ear before quickly repeating the same motion inside you. “You feel so fucking good,” his voice is raspy now making you want to cum now, but you want to wait until he cums with you.

“More, please Toru” you beg. “Harder, please.” The slow pace is excruciatingly pleasant, but you know he can fuck you harder, faster.

“What’s that?” He teases looking down at you as your eyes close again as his cock hits the spot that makes you cry out. “You have to ask louder, baby.”

“Fuck me harder Toru!” You all but scream. You let out a slew of curses mixing with his name. Your body reacts, the slow build-up to your orgasm coming crashing down all at once. You clench around him, crying his name while you cum on his cock.

“You’re so pretty when you’re cumming around me,” he compliments continuing his fast assault. “I’m going to fill you up until you’re leaking with my cum.” The sudden increase of his dirty talking burns inside of you as he fucks you through the orgasm.

He grunts twice before mumbling your name and sloppily thrusting into you s his cum shoots inside of you. You can feel the cum leaking out already with his cock still stuffed in you. He really meant he would have you leaking. The warm fluid slides slowly down your ass, and you can’t help but be slightly annoyed you’re going to have to clean the sheets again.

“Open your mouth, and stick out your tongue for me.” You furrow your brow but do as he says. His cock leaves you feeling empty, but his fingers slide up you teasing you before they scoop up the cum starting to leak out. He drops the still-warm cum on your tongue and the savory taste floods your senses. He leans down, his tongue massaging your own, causing the cum to drip from your mouths as you deeply kiss.

“Would it be selfish to ask you to fuck me again?” You ask breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss. Something about his small gesture has unleashed something nearing feral inside of you, you need him again.


	3. Keishin Ukai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: masturbation, sexting, vaginal sex, dacryphilia, consensual cigarette burns (idk this isn’t that bad if you’re okay with getting burnt)
> 
> Around 975 words.

Straight-forward; that would be the word you’d used to describe your recent match. Usually, a guy tries to flirt, get you hooked, in bed, then bring up what he wants and likes. Keishin scares you a bit with how open he is from the get-go. Your breath is shaky and your heart races as you respond to the list of things he likes, all of which you want to explore. Your stomach burns with desire, your cheeks stay permanently heated, and you can’t help but notice how some of the things Keishin sends you make your cunt clench around nothing.

It’s nearly 3 am when you stop getting messages from him, but you’re too wired to even consider falling asleep now. No plans of meeting up with him were discussed, and you’re unsure if this conversation would be continued tomorrow. However, you have plenty of imagination to get yourself off tonight.

Your fingers soon find themselves comfortably between your legs while you imagine Keishin fucking you till you cry.

It’s late into the afternoon when he texts you again. You stop watching the movie you had started a while ago so that you can focus on the text conversation with him. He’s all-encompassing to talk to. He controls the pace in a way that makes it easy to talk to him. It’s like the world slows down and all that matters is the little ellipses on the bottom left of your phone screen.

_Come over, we can have even more fun than last night._

Reading the message, you realize he must have also shamelessly used thoughts of you last night to get off. You bite your bottom lip staring down at the message with shaking hands. What do you have to lose? Yes, maybe he is a crazy serial killer, but it’s unlikely. You tell him you’ll come over to which he quickly responds with his address.

Rushing to get ready you change out of the pajamas you stayed in for the better part of the day. Not bothering with much more than a quick shower you get dressed and gather a few things just in case. While you don’t expect to stay over, especially just for a hookup, you like to be prepared for anything to happen.

–

You throw your head back as you come down on Keishin’s cock once more. Stretching around his thick length you groan loudly as he bounces you on him again. Your arms are tired from holding yourself up on his chest, but you can’t let go now. He feels too good this deep inside of you. You feel too good to be embarrassed about your panting above him, and even when you sneak glances down at him his expression is nothing but pleasing.

“Fuck, I can’t wait any longer.” Before you can process what he means, he flips you onto your back and tosses your legs over his shoulders. He thrusts himself into you deeper than before as you’re folded into yourself.

“K-kei,” you let out a soft whimper before he pulls out and thrusts into you harder than before, stilling to make you feel all of him deep inside of you. He’s too deep, causing that sweet pain you can’t help but love despite the logical side of you wanting to push him off of you. “Too… much…” you cry out feeling tears begin to sting the corners of your eyes.

“What’s that?” He pulls out slightly before slamming back into you, making you cry out again. It’s less of a shocking bolt of pain, but this time a warm burn you want more of. “I can’t hear you over your sobs.” Again, and again, and again he continues this slow abusive pace fucking into you. Tears are quickly streaming down your burning cheeks and your body shakes with pleasure.

He stops for a moment looking down at you. So pretty, he thinks as he watches your brow furrow and your mouth close from it’s previously opened position as he fucked you. So, so pretty, but he knows just what would add to your already beautiful skin. He remembers you said you were open to temperature play, but would this be too much? He’s willing to test it.

“Stay still and be a good girl for me, okay?” He asks as he thrusts deeply inside you once more. You nod after letting out your gasp you’d held in when he hit your cervix with the head of his cock. He reaches over grabbing his pack of cigarettes by his bed. You frown looking up at him. Does he really need a smoke break while fucking you? Anger boils inside of you, this must be some sort of game.

He chuckles as you frown while he places the butt of a cigarette between his lips and lights it. Inhaling, the warm feeling of smoke and taste of nicotine floods his senses. “You can say stop if you want, I promise I will.” He waits for you to protest, but your eyes stay fiercely locked on his as he lowers the cigarette closer and closer to your right breast. The burning end touches the soft skin, coating the surrounding area with dust of ash.

You bite back your cry and let out a quiet cry from deep within your throat. Your eyes had stopped producing tears, but they’re back now as the cigarette bites into your skin leaving a small deep-red print on your breast. He repeats the process twice more until you ask him to stop.

“Three,” he says with a smile before taking another long drag. “Next time I bet you can take five.” He fucks into you again giving you no time to think about next time, all you can think about is the orgasm about to erupt through your body and your stinging breasts


	4. Daichi Sawamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 632
> 
> Warnings: daddy kink, Dacryphilia

This was so unlike you, and you knew it. Every single decision you made leading up to this point was like you were sleep-walking and couldn’t wake up. Each leaf crunching under your shoe reminded you that this wasn’t your idea of fun, but the prospects of being able to sink yourself onto Daichi at the end of this hike was too good to pass up.

He walked a few feet ahead of you, looking around at the terrain. The slight incline wasn’t bad, but it could be better. You’d thought when he invited you out that it was strictly for the purposes of hooking up. That’s what Tinder is for, right? Or did you have some strange idea that all the men on there were absolutely only after a single thing like you were? You sighed quietly wondering if this had been for nothing other than a casual date.

Which was fine! Daichi was sweet, and he had even packed some sports drinks and snacks for the hike, but you wanted something else, and as time passed you are finding it harder and harder to hide that fact. You knew you must be coming off a bit bratty and could tell that Daichi had picked up on that. This was also very unlike you. The frustration was eating you alive.

“Hey, come look at this!” Daichi called for you and you picked up your pace to come view what he’d called you for. When you approach him he wraps his arms around you, his chin nuzzling on your right shoulder. His body is warm against you, only adding to the stickiness under your thin shirt.

The view is pretty, the opening at the trees looking over the small mountain range outside of town. “It’s so pretty here,” you tell him and he hums in agreement.

“You must be getting pretty tired after this hike. Should we head back?” He asks. He’s right, it’s been a long hike and you do feel yourself already starting to be worn down. So you nod.

–

You were wrong… so so so wrong, but also delightfully right. Your thigh muscles burn as you struggle to move once again. It’s exhausting, and you’re unsure if you can keep this up. But fuck, his cock feels so good each time you slide back down onto so you keep going despite the agony you’re in.

“Look at you,” Daichi groans deeply. “You can do it, keep taking daddy’s cock.” His laugh condescends with how cruel he’s truly being. He’s not even touching you, his arms are up on the back of the backseat. His eyes watch as you struggle to get yourself off.

“Please, please fuck me daddy…” you whine once again struggling to force your tired legs to love so you can ride him more.

“Brat’s don’t get what they want,” his voice is smooth like expensive whiskey. “I might have helped you cum if you hadn’t acted so pathetically desperate on the hike.” You whine knowing how right he is… you know you deserve this but fuck, you want him to make you cum so bad it’s hard to think straight.

Daichi loves watching you desperately try to get your worn-out legs to move. He knew from the moment you got into his truck what you wanted, but making you wait was so much better. Seeing you struggle? Well, that’s just icing on the cake for him. Taming bratty little girls is his favorite part of this. Watching as they desperately try to get him to fuck into them while whining, well that’s just music to his ears.

He waits longer, waiting until you start begging him until your cheeks are stained with tears. Then, maybe, just maybe he’ll give his little girl what she wants.


	5. Koushi Sugawara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 614 
> 
> Warnings: Panty fetish, public sex

“I wasn’t sure what to order you, so I went with a latte. I hope you don’t mind,” Suga’s smile is warmer than the drink he puts in your hand. The mug is warm, not too hot. You welcome its warmth by taking a sip from it. Vanilla flavoring swirls in your mouth and down your throat.

“It’s perfect, thank you!” you tell him sitting at the small table at the corner of the cafe. Your cheeks and nose feel frozen over from the snow outside, but the shop is warm. “It’s cold out,” you awkwardly tell him while forcing the uncomfortable small talk.

“Do you want my coat? It’ll warm you up,” he offers.

“No, no,” you reject. “I’ll be fine now that I have this.” You raise the warm mug up slightly and he laughs.

His personality comes through stronger than through the messaging system Tinder offers. The awkwardness at the beginning soon fades and you’re scooting your chair closer and closer to him. His hand rests on your thigh, stirring up the pit in your stomach that’s been slowly forming since you walked in to meet him.

“You know what would be really fun?” Suga asks.

“What’s that?” As you answer his fingers trail up your thigh more, slipping under the checkered A-line skirt, tugging at the elastic of your thigh-high tights. “Suga-”

“It’s Koshi, I want to hear you say it.” He leans forward, the words hitting your ears like a symphony. His fingers make their way to the waistband of your panties. “I’m taking these,” he whispers as he starts to pull them down, and for some reason beyond your better instinct you lift your bottom up letting them slide down your thighs and past your ankles until he’s bundling them up in his hand.

“Koshi, what are you-”

“If you want them back, then you have to come get them” he chastely kisses your lips before leaving you alone, panty-less, at the table. He walks back towards the restrooms, your eyes following him each step of the way.

–

The bathroom stall’s door is cold against your perked nipples. Each time Koshi thrusts into you you have to bite your tongue to keep from wailing out as his cock hits the bottom of your cervix. His fingernails bite into your hips as he pulls you into him, his balls slapping your clit with each thrust. It feels incredible and so fucking dirty. Fucking this man you just met, on your first date, let alone in a public restroom.

“More, please” you beg, feeling your walls clench around his cock.

“Louder,” he bites down on your shoulder, making you groan loudly. “I won’t let you cum unless you let the entire coffee shop hear how much you love me fucking you.” His voice is raspy making it even more desirable.

“‘Wanna cum,” you rasp breathlessly. “Please,” you beg more.

Suga laughs before thrusting deeper into you, making you squeal. He loves how responsive you are to him. Each little movement has you basically buckling at the knees, leaning against the bathroom stall for dear life. He knows your close, your cunt is gripping him like a vice. You cum around him basically screaming his name for all to hear. He releases deep inside you, coating your cunt with his cum. He pockets your panties before tucking himself back into his boxers and pants.

“Hope to see you soon,” he kisses your forehead before hurrying out before you finish dressing. As he walks down the street he shoves his hand into his coat pocket, savoring the touch of the soft fabric on his way home, eager to add it to his collection.


	6. Hajime Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 943
> 
> Warnings: face slapping, degradation, dom iwa

You laid on your back looking up at your phone in your hands. How can someone have arms like that? His picture is too good to be true, but you swipe right anyway. The “match” screen appears, freezing you in place. Had he really swiped right on you? Maybe it was a mistake, or he was drunk, or really any other reason than him wanting to do it soberly. You close the app, feeling suddenly embarrassed and insecure. You get up from the couch and decide to shower and call it a night. 

An hour passes as you go through your nightly routine, wanting to wind down before crawling into bed. You’re grateful it’s Friday and you can sleep in tomorrow, but something stays unsettled within you. It’s that match with Hajime Iwaizumi. Usually, you had no problem with messaging a match with some cheesy line, but you were stalling on this one for some reason. You shake the thoughts from your head and continue applying your skincare routine before heading back into your bedroom. 

You peak at your phone and see you have a tinder notification and your stomach does somersaults. A single line from Hajime has you in tethers, and you cannot begin to understand why. You nervously respond to his joke about one of your pictures with your childhood pet and the conversation goes from there. You realize hours have passed and you’re still sitting in the same spot on the edge of your bed, wrapped in your town from your shower earlier in the night. Even your hair has begun to dry. 

You have to finish getting ready for bed, so you drop your phone on the bed. You change into pajamas quickly and tie your hair up so it stays out of your face while you sleep. When you finally crawl into bed and look at your phone again eagerly you notice he’s asked if you want to meet up this week. He’s clear about what he wants, and you don’t mind. In fact, knowing that you’re going to be going all the way across town tomorrow just for a rough night is extremely enticing. 

You agree and he sends you his number and directions to his place for you to meet him for lunch at his place. You sleep surprisingly easily. 

You wake up to a good morning text from Hajime, it’s strange really, but nice. You respond before getting up to get ready for the day. Throughout the morning he sends you some of the filthiest messages you’ve ever seen. It’s clear he’s in charge of the progression of this hookup, in fact, he already has some control over you. 

He mentioned liking pale brown toned lip glosses on girls, and you realize after getting ready you had applied something as similar to that as you could. Were you really shaping your appearance to what he liked? Obviously, you were, but why? Had it been subconscious? You really weren’t sure. However, it didn’t stop there. You don’t even realize it at the moment, but everything about what you decided to wear to the scent of your perfume was handpicked by subtle messages from Iwa. 

–

You choke around him, his cock hitting the back of your throat before even taking it all the way in. Your fingers are still wrapped around the base. Your eyes are already starting to form tears in the corners. You’re scared to take more, you want to stop here, but peeking up at the expression on his face you know that’s not an option. 

“You’re doing so good baby, keep going.” His praise is addicting. You want, no, need more of it. You close your eyes, squeeze your free hand into a fist, and open your mouth more to finish taking him in. His grip on your hair tightens, pulling at the strands increasing your discomfort. However, you don’t care. The sounds leaving his lips are too good to care about anything else, including the lewd sounds coming from you as you choke on his cock, barely fitting the entirety of his length in. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at this,” He groans holding you still on him. Your nails are biting into the palm of your hand as you try to breathe through this. After a few more sweet noises mixed with groans, Iwa releases your hair and you pull your mouth from his cock, coughing as you regain your breath. 

He bends at the knees, getting close to eye level with you on your knees below him. His hand raises slowly, then he slaps your face once. Then twice. And again, once more. Your face stings and you wonder if he left a handprint. 

“How did a little whore like you get so good at taking cock down your throat? Hmm,” he hums in a bright tone that contradicts everything about his previous action. Your fingers graze the stinging skin of your cheek. Why do you want more? He’s so rough. His degradation is harsh. But, you want that praise from him. You need it more than you want the stinging to stop. 

The way your desperate eyes look at him drives him mad with lust. He wants to break that little sparkle you have in it, only to replace it with a new, more intense shine that only he can provide. The way your cheek has already started to return to its original shade from the slap is proof that he needs to be rougher with you, to see how far you can take it. That shine, he things, that shine in your eyes is begging him to break you. 


	7. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: ~700
> 
> Warnings: size kink, maybe a bit of manipulation if you squint really hard

You bit your bottom lip to keep from letting out your squeal of excitement. He had really matched with you! Who would have thought that the Ushiwaka would have swiped right on you? Definitely not your friends who had laughed at you for even trying.

_“You can’t be serious!” one had cooed while biting back a laugh._

_“It might not even be him. I’ve heard all he cares about is volleyball anyway, and he rarely even goes to his classes. Don’t get your hopes up too high,” the other warned._

You ignored them and decided to message him anyway. Who cares if he didn’t go to classes, half the student population here spent most of their time partying anyways, at least his reason was productive… and oh did it show. He looks like he was crafted by a Greek God. So, you messaged him despite your friend's constant teasing.

They shut up when you sent them the screenshot that he’d replied; hell, they even begged you to share his Snapchat when he’d given it to you. Of course, you wouldn’t do that. You wanted him all to yourself, even if it ended up being a one-time hookup. You knew absolutely nothing about him other than he was a rather popular volleyball player and was hotter than any person you’d seen on campus.

You ogled each and every photo he sent you on Snapchat, and it wasn’t long before he invited you to his place.

–

You always thought in movies when time went into slow motion whenever something intense began to happen. In fact, you always rolled your eyes. But now, as you watched Toshi’s thick fingers undo his belt you realized there was nothing dramatic about the way they portrayed it. Time could be standing still and then moving frame by frame making sure to build your anxiety and keep you on the edge waiting for the big reveal.

“You look so serious,” he says slowly.

“Oh,” you look up from his crotch and meet his eyes. The intensity behind the hazel orbs is unmatched to any gaze you’ve ever met. “I’m sorry,” you mutter trying not to stumble over your words.

His smirk turns to a smile before he finishes unbuckling his pants. “Go ahead then, you’re basically already devouring me,” his hands gesture to his pants. Your fingers are shaking as you unzip his pants, already noticing the growing erection underneath. He can’t be that big can he? It should be just fine, you tell yourself. Tugging on his pants, his underwear comes down with his pants. Your eyes widen and your mouth drops open a bit.

Ushijima smiles looking down at you, on your knees already drooling over him. He knows this is always going to happen. These desperate little sluts will do anything to cream around his cock as they struggle to take him fully. The look on girls faces when they finally see how big he is, is always his favorite part of these hookups. Maybe next time he’ll remember to get a photo of her reaction… or maybe when he fills her desperate little cunt she will be too fucked out to even notice he has his phone ready.


	8. Bokuto Koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 716
> 
> Warnings: dumbification

The weather is starting to warm up, but it’s still cold and there are remnants of snow left on the ground. You can see your breath in front of you as you walk down the street to the mall Bokuto mentioned to you. It’s close to your campus, so it really is convenient for both of you. The mall is finally within your field of vision so you hurry to the entrance craving its warmth.

“Hey!” A loud voice booms through the windowed entryway of the mall. You turn your head to the right to see Bokuto leaning against the wall. You hope he hasn’t been waiting for too long.

“Hi, thanks for inviting me!” You tell him once you are close enough to where you don’t have to yell.

He throws one arm around your shoulder. _Very friendly_ you think as you walk with him towards the food court. He buys you a pretzel then you sit at an uncrowded area at a small table. Bokuto’s bright and cheery demeanor immediately skinks deep within you, mixing with the original lust you felt when you swiped right on him. 

Something about him, maybe the way he talks so highly of himself and then the obvious need for praise gives you the idea that he might be extremely fun to top. Someone who will do exactly what you say. How long had it been since you properly sat on someone’s face who wanted to please you, to let you have the control, and overall to just do as they’re told.

“Bokuto?”

“Yes babe,” his eyes light up when he looks at you, making the warmth in your cheeks spread further. Babe? His choice to use a pet name was flattering, but maybe you can teach him a lesson if he agrees to your next request.

“Would you like to go back to my place?” You don’t worry about being coded with it. This is pretty straight-forward for you.

“Oh sure!” He stands up quickly, excitement radiates from him. “I have great taste in movies, so I hope you have some popcorn!” Does he really think that’s what this is for?

–

Your voice cracks midway through a moan as another orgasm rushes through your body. Your throat is burning from all your crying. Bokuto was not submissive at all, despite your best attempts on topping him. All he wants is to force you to submit to him, and it’s all too easy when he’s standing over you with your vibrator in hand. What is this? The fourth, no wait, the fifth time he’s made you cum with just it.

Bokuto’s large hand comes down on your ass, making you cry out once more. Your ass stings, more than it ever has. From the time you step inside your apartment, something changed with him. Suddenly his presence became heavier, larger than life even. The intensity in his amber eyes mixed with this newly discovered presence overwhelmed your previous intentions.

“Poor baby, too fucked out already?” Bokuto teases, the vibrator pressing against your sensitive clit already. At least it’s off, for now. “Are you getting too tired for me to fuck you?”

“N-” before you even get the word no out, you’re groaning as the vibrator flips on again, assaulting your clit.

“What’s that?” He turns the switch up to another setting. “Use your words, big girl,” he coos in your ear and you know you can’t. It’s too much, too soon after your last. Nothing but incoherent mumbling comes out. “Aw, are you too stupid to even beg for my cock?”

You shake your head vigorously and Bokuto laughs. He loves watching you squirm underneath him, his knee keeping your thighs parted perfectly for him against the cushions of your couch. He knows you’re smart, confident, and beautiful. It makes it all the more fun to watch you become a dumb little whore underneath him. He can’t wait for you to cry, to beg, to plead with him to fuck you until you’re even more wrecked than you already are.

Pretty dumb little thing, he thinks before shoving a finger deep into your spasming cunt. So wet and tight already from just this pathetic little toy you had “accidentally” left out. All too perfect for him to abuse you with it.


	9. Atsumu Miya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 891 
> 
> Warnings: slight degradation, dubcon-ish themes at the end, mean atsumu.

“A volleyball game, really?” Your friend peaks over your shoulder and down at your phone.

“I guess, yeah.” You shrug locking your phone and setting it down on the table. “He’s busy a lot, so he said that it would be best to hang out after.” It was strange, usually, you don’t go to support someone at a sporting event unless you’re dating. You wondered if someone, or Atsumu himself, might get the wrong idea.

Unless he already had the wrong idea. You wondered if he knew that you really weren’t looking for anything serious. “Just a fling,” as Rachel Green would say. You finished your lunch with your friend then walked home to your campus apartment. You’d never even watched a volleyball game, so you looked up a few videos of your school’s team before finishing up your homework for the day. Tomorrow would either be really fun or something you joke about with your friends at the bar afterward.

The venue was nicer than you expected, but really you didn’t know what to expect. Atsumu asked you to meet him here before the game, but you weren’t sure where to go other than just standing awkwardly outside the gym doors as fans flooded in before the games began. Everyone walking around you seemed excited, chattering about the players you’d heard about from your few conversations with Atsumu. You looked around one last time before deciding to go ahead and head into the stands.

Did he seriously forget that he said he’d meet you before the game? You weren’t surprised really. He was probably too wrapped up in his own goals for the game to worry about you. All the athletes you knew seemed to share that trait. Their tunnel vision is the exact reason you want to just have some fun and worry about complicated relationships later on in life.

“Hey, are you ___?” A man who looks exactly like Atsumu, but with dark hair asks you.

“That’s me,” you say looking up at him from your seat. “Who are you?”

“Osamu, I’m Atsumu’s brother. He said he wasn’t allowed to leave the locker room before the game and texted me to come let you know.”

“Oh, that makes sense then,” you smile at him and he sits beside you. “Thank you.”

“I guess he didn’t let you know. Sorry, he’s an idiot.” You giggle at his comment. You begin talking to him awkwardly at first, but it’s fun to get to know him. He tells you more about the game and lets you in on a small secret.

“Atsumu really loves it when you yell for him when he serves. It really gets him into the game.”

“Thanks for the advice!”

–

After the game, you wait around in the lobby for Atsumu where he said he’d meet you. You’re leaning against a wall covered with large portraits of previous teams dating back to the ’70s. It’s pretty ridiculous, but you guess other’s care so you don’t ponder on it too long.

“Hey!” Atsumu finally makes it out to you. He’s changed into dark slacks and a tan sweater. He looks nice, too nice honestly. It shouldn’t be legal, his clothes fit him too well. His figure is too perfect. It’s a bit irritating, to be honest.

“Congrats on your win!” You tell him while pushing yourself forward from the wall.

“Thanks, are you ready to get out of here?” He asks, pulling his hands from his pockets. You nod and he reaches for your hand and you walk down the hall to leave. “Actually do you mind if we stop here for a minute?”

“Sure,” you shrug, not really caring. This doesn’t seem like a typical hookup. You’re somewhat disappointed. You know it’s rather shallow of you, but does he not understand what Tinder is usually used for? Before you realize it, he’s pushing you into some dark janitor's closet. The room is chilly, but at least it doesn’t smell. His body molds to yours as your back presses against the wall.

“I heard your stupid little cheers when I went to serve. What made you think you should do that?” His breath hits against your ear and makes the hair on the back of your neck raise. How can you already feel him against your stomach? Your irritation with his obvious perfect build is only increasing, but there are other matters at hand.

You move your hand to palm at his growing erection while his lips nip at the skin below your ear where your neck meets. You let out a quiet whimper when his teeth graze your sensitive skin. His fingers are quick, too quick and your pants are down around your ankles. His fingers tease your clit harshly.

“Dirty whore,” he whispers while sliding a single finger into your cunt. You bite your lip to keep from moaning as his finger curls inside you. “I bet my arrogant brother told you to do that to fuck with me, didn’t he?” another finger stretches you more. “Too bad it's you who’s going to have to deal with the repercussions of it,” a third making you choke out a loud moan.

“I-” you go to apologize but his lips stop you in a forceful kiss.

“Just be quiet now,” he growls before pushing his own pants down his legs.


	10. Oasamu Miya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: This is the SAME READER as the Atsumu fic for this series. Please read it first if you haven't! 
> 
> Word count: 802
> 
> Warnings: manipulation, but not to hurt the reader! (but it def could)

It was wrong… so incredibly wrong. But, you really didn’t care. Osamu was the one who texted you. Osamu was the one who asked you out. Osamu. Osamu. Osamu. You could blame him, right? After all, it wasn’t like you and Atsumu were exclusive. You only fucked a few times, and sometimes it wasn’t even all that great. He was very dominant, intense, and good at getting you off with spontaneous fuck sessions. However, it was clearly all about him.

So, when Osamu asked you over to his place you weren’t going to say no. He was so much kinder than Atsumu. You were lying to yourself the few weeks you were with him. You originally didn’t want anything more than sex, but things changed so fast. But not for Atsumu. It stung, but you were the one that wanted it this way so when he hooked up with other women, it wasn’t your business. So, moving on was just fine. Even if the guilt was eating you alive with each step you took to Osamu’s apartment.

The building is unfamiliar, so you’re happy. How awkward would it have been if Atsumu and him lived in the same place? Extremely. If you wanted to be a whore, you at least wanted to do it without others seeing. Especially others who you’d fucked before, let alone a twin.

You push the button for his apartment waiting for him to buzz you in. He asks who it is, you respond to him quickly and you hear him chuckle a bit before telling you to come up. It’s all too quick that you’re closing the door behind you to his apartment.

“Do you want something to drink?” He offers as you take off your jacket, laying it across the back of a chair in his spacious living room.

“Um, sure.” These things are always awkward. That’s a given. But… he has to know you’ve slept with his brother. Brothers talk don’t they? You didn’t know for sure. Hell, you didn’t even know if he wanted to sleep with you now. Then why did he invite you over? Anxiety is the damndest thing, huh?

He disappears into the kitchen and you situate yourself onto the couch to wait for him. Crossing your legs you restlessly pick at your fingernails, a terrible habit, but one you can’t seem to break.

“Here you go,” he hands you a Limoncello Lacroix.

–

His right hand firmly squeezes your side, his teeth taking your bottom lip between them. You can’t even remember how it happened. One moment he’s telling you stories from high school with his brother, the next you’re naked beneath him while he buries himself balls deep into your wet cunt. He feels too good inside of you, it’s ethereal.

“Osamu,” you groan when he slowly thrusts back into you. He’s taking his time, the exact opposite of what you’ve previously had. It’s so much more fulfilling like he’s here for you.

“That’s it, baby,” he hums against your lips. The light vibrations tickle in a fascination that makes your stomach turn pleasantly. His tongue traces your bottom lip before he kisses you deeply. You’re not sure if it’s him fucking into your cervix, his thumb teasing your clit, or his tongue working in your mouth but you’re breathless. You inhale quickly catching your breath when he releases your lips

“More, please” you beg. There’s nothing you want more than for him to pick up the pace. Just a bit, not too much. Fuck, you’re not even sure if you can cum at this slow torturous pace. Does he plan to keep you edged for hours? Part of you hopes not, but the other part yearns for just that.

“Who fucks you better baby girl,” he asks and your eyes widen. He can’t be serious, can he? “It’s okay you can tell me.” His thumb slowly strokes your cheek once while he thrusts into you harder this time, making you moan loudly at the shocking pleasure.

“Y-you,” you groan as he picks up his pace. Your eyes close, you’re not sure you want to look at him with the fear of it being replaced with blonde hair and brown eyes.

Grey eyes focus on your face as you let out sweet little whimpers. He knows he’s fucking you better than Atsumu could. The noises you let fall out each time his cock grinds deeper inside of you. The way you clench around him each time he goes to pull out only to split you apart once more. They’re all tells that you want him more than you ever could anyone else. The way your body reacts to is unlike anything he’s ever experienced. Maybe he’s found the one he won’t play games with just to piss his brother off.


	11. Hinata Shoyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 728
> 
> Warnings: choking, thigh riding

“And that’s how I ended up with sun poisoning! Can you believe it? I didn’t even know that was a real thing before I got it!” Hinata lets out a loud laugh finishing up his story.

“It’s a good thing Oikawa was there with you then,” you comment before taking a sip from your strawberry milkshake. Your eyes stay focused on him as he continues recounting his memories from Brazil. His personality is so bright you worry you might get sun poisoning from just sitting in front of him for too long.

“Do you want another shake?” You shake your head.

“Oh no, I’m fine with just this one.” You tilt it showing him you still have half of it left.

“Oh!” He blushes, obviously feeling a bit nervous. You wonder if this is his first date since being back in Japan. “Well, would you like to come back to my place for a movie? It’s not set up all the way yet, but I do have all the essentials!”

“That would be a lot of fun, yeah!” You smile and take his extended hand. His hands are warm and you wonder how the rest of him feels. His skin is so deliciously tanned now, it’s no wonder you can’t take his eyes off of him.

“I drove here,” he tells you, “my car is right around the corner. If you’re okay with riding with me.” His smile is so inviting and you know he’s safe to trust.

“That’s fine! Better than walking!” He smiles at you and squeezes your hand softly. Even his quietness is appealing. How can someone you just met be leaving this well of an impression on you?

–

His right-hand rests on your upper thigh, his fingers dangerously to your inner thigh drawing your focus from the scenery on the road to the burning desire you feel at his touch. You steal a glance at his face. His lips form into the most delicious looking self-satisfied smirk while his eyes stay focused on the road in front of him. He knows exactly what he’s doing to you, and you don’t mind either.

As you start to think about casually inching yourself further into the seat, his palm moves up nearly pressing into your hip bone. His fingers now have access to your clothed cunt. Your mind whirls with thoughts of his fingers deep inside you while he drives you back to his place to finally fuck you silly. However, they stay pleasantly on the outside of your clothes taunting you. 

Hinata removes his hand to put the car in park in the underground garage of his apartment complex. You quickly glance around outside to see there is no one around, and even if so, the lights are too dim to see inside his car. You unbuckle quickly before throwing yourself at Hinata, straddling him and unbuckling his seat belt for him.

He grabs the back of your head pulling your face to his. Your lips fight for dominance, but he is clearly more aggressive and eager to win, so you give in. His body is hot against yours as you start hastily trying to pull his shorts off his body.

“Stop,” his hand holds your throat with ease. His fingers squeezing ever so slightly taking your breath away and making your vision blur at the corners. His glare is so intense you can feel yourself starting to crumble under the gaze of his pretty brown eyes. “You’re going to be good and do what I say first since you’re so eager to get off on me.”

You nod and he releases your throat before pulling your bottoms down your legs. His hands guide your hips as your exposed slit slowly grinds down on his thigh. The cloth of his shorts feels soft against your clit and you whine wanting more. You press yourself down on him harder and continue grinding on his muscled thigh. It feels too good, and you wonder why you’ve never tried this before. You let out a small moan, finally feeling the sensation take over your body, but you know it’s going to take a lot more time before you’re able to cum like this.

Did he really intend to make you do this until you came? Something about the way he looks at you makes you think so.


	12. Tendou Satori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 768
> 
> Warnings: mutual masturbation

The message lights your phone screen up in your dimly lit room. You pause your show slowly before picking up your phone, letting your eyes adjust to the brightness. The tinder notification indicating a Super Like on your profile with a new match.

Tedou Satori

“Hmm,” you hum to yourself rolling onto your stomach and propping yourself up on your elbows. You refresh your memory on his profile, looking particularly close at an image he has in the mirror of what must be his room. The thirst trap of thirst traps, honestly. The only thing he has on is the loosely hung towel around his narrow hips, hung too low to be actually useful. Clearly, he knew what he was doing with this picture. Even placed it as his third, not even the first one you see when swiping idly through the sea of assumed available men.

Peaking at the time on the top right of your phone screen and you decide it’s still early enough to have some fun without feeling obligated to let him stay the night. You send him a short, hopefully intriguing, message and wait for a response in return.

_Invite me over then, doll…_

The message warms your cheeks and makes you sit up on your bed. Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth and fighting back the grin you have while sending him your phone number so you can drop him your address. You clean up the articles of clothing scattered on your floor and light a candle to set the atmosphere.

Time passes slowly, and your nerves settle in watching the clock turn past 1 am. Late, to be sure, but you still hoped Tendou would eventually show up. How long had it been since you’d had a match, let alone someone so forward and willing to play into your desires? However, you knew yourself. Knowing that if it got too late you would allow him to stay over if he wanted and have to deal with the awkwardness that unfolds in the morning after.

Would he even want to stay? Probably not, at least, you hoped. It’s always too messy. You weren’t good at tinder, you knew that. However, you couldn’t resist staying on the app for late night decisions like this one. You’d had more orgasms than disappointments, so you wanted to keep trying.

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of two soft knocks on your front door.

\--

The weight of his body against yours pressing you into your mattress heats your entire being. His fingers digging into your sides certainly didn’t dull the heat, only making you groan each time he squeezed tighter. Your lips move gently against his, you’re still too unsure of who will take control of the pace to take the lead. With each passing moment, it’s seeming more and more like Tendou will be taking the lead and setting the pace for the evening.

He shifts up on you more, one knee between your highs and the other beside your hip so he’s hovering over you as his nimble fingers tease your perked nipple, pinching the bud slowly before biting down on your bottom lip. You arch your back groaning, your body finally melding against his again since he adjusted. He grazes the back of his hand down your exposed body before his skilled fingers tease your aching clit.

“Oh,” you moan softly, “ please ‘Tori, more.” His fingers stop and you open your eyes frowning up at him. He smiles looking down at you squirming below him at his neglectful touch.

He bends down, his face next to your ear. “Show me how you like to be touched, doll,” he whispers softly, his breath warming your neck and ear. “Then maybe, I’ll do even better.”

You nod as he smiles looking down at you again. Your fingers follow your familiar pattern when you get yourself off alone in your room. His eyes watch your careful movements as you bring yourself pleasure, moaning louder and louder. Your eyes open slightly to see his reaction, wondering if he’s watching you closely. You see he’s slowly stroking himself, his eyes focused on your wet cunt.

Tendou looks down at you while his hand strokes himself slowly above you. You soft moans and diligent fingers teasing your clit before slipping them inside your tight hole keeps his eyes fixated on you. It would feel incredible to remove your fingers now, fully sheath himself into you, and fuck you until you cried. But he waits, slowly pleasing himself while you put on a hot little show for him.


	13. Kuroo Testurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Happy birthday Kuroo <3 
> 
> Word count: 722
> 
> Warnings: mentions of smoking, alcohol use, mean kuroo, mean reader

The bubble pops over your lips before you pull the now tasteless gum back into your mouth. Chewing it was better than reaching for your pen anymore, even though you knew you left it at home. The habit of digging through your purse for the blasted thing just to give your hands and mouth something to do had still not left you, even now three months cold turkey. Gum helps, even after it loses its flavor, at least.

The line outside the club is getting shorter and shorter making you eager to get a drink inside. Your friends abandoned you for some guys, most likely their exes. But you had already gotten ready, and there was no reason to waste such a nice night. After a larger group of drunk howling girls stumble out of the club you make it inside, getting a drink from the bar. Chugging it you stick the gum on the rim and leave it at the bar.

The alcohol hits you faster than expected, but you don’t recall your last meal so things could be adding up now. Oh well, at least you will save some money on drinks tonight. An early 2000’s playlist seems to be the vibe as you hear 3OH3 start-up thrilling you to join the crowded dance floor. Two hands are placed on your hips and you move with them, setting the motion of the person behind you before starting to look back to see the man holding your hips. Dark features greet you with a pleasantly confident smile. He looks vaguely familiar, but you’re not sure how.

“Hey, I think we matched on tinder before,” he figures it out for you.

You cock your head trying to remember him then it hits you. “Oh yeah, lame first line. I didn’t respond.”

“Oh,” he looks away to the left letting out a small chuckle.

“Make up for it now,” you say, grabbing his waist this time and molding your body to his while you start to dance with him. “Or are you lame in person too?”

–

His teeth sink into the skin of your neck making you cry out. You wonder if teasing him so much on the dance floor was the right move. Well, whether wrong or right being pressed up against the cold stall in the men’s restroom felt not-so-lame. His thigh between your legs held you up on the wall as your skirt rode up your thighs and exposed your panty-less body to him.

His fingers trail up your exposed lips, teasing your clit momentarily before he leans forward, pressing his lips to yours. “No panties, it’s like you were begging someone to take you in this disgusting bathroom before you even left your home tonight.”

You open your mouth to speak in defense, but really you have nothing to say for yourself. He’s basically right, and you know it. The words burn into you, making you impossibly wetter between your thighs, hoping it leaves a stain on his tight black pants.

“Nothing to say? You had a smart little mouth before, why not now? Hmm?”

You furrow your brows and push him by his shoulders back against the toilet. He falls down onto the lidded seat looking up at you with eyes that could kill. “Shut the fuck up, already.” You straddle him before hovering just enough to free his hard cock from his pants. “I just want to fuck you, not talk to you.”

Kuroo’s smile turns dark as he lines himself up with your cunt before slamming you down onto him as he bucks his hips up to meet you. In one swift movement, he’s deep inside you making you scream louder than you expected.

“Fuck me, huh?” He teases holding you still as you adjust to his large cock. “Looks like you’re the one getting fucked instead,” his hands easily guide you back up his shaft before pushing you right back down in the same harsh motion that makes you see stars each time he buries himself balls deep into you.

“M-more,” you mumble breathless letting your body relax into him. Clearly, he doesn’t need your help as you ride him at his own set pace. Maybe you should have replied to his lame joke the first time… but would it have been this good?


	14. Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: ~900
> 
> Warnings: mentions of alcohol/drinking, some bondage, use of toys, orgasm denial, idk sir kink i guess, reader has a vagina.

Rumors spread like wildfire, taking over, consuming, and most of all… destroying everything in its wake. You wondered why the rumor you had heard about Sakusa Kiyoomi had yet to scare you away from him. Part of you wondered if maybe this rumor had reduced his matches, leading him to send a self-loathing pity swipe your way just to get a match. However, the other part of you wondered if you were just blowing up the gossip your friends had told you. Yet, here you are, staring at his message like it was some ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment.

If he really was a virgin, then why was he on Tinder?

It has to be a lie, you thought before replying to his message with some times that you were free. You wonder how this rumor started. Was it some joke? Or was there some validity to it? Either way, you weren’t going to think about that now. You matched for a reason and you wanted to explore this for all it’s worth. Even if that meant meeting him today instead of getting to know him a bit longer.

“Text me when you get there!” Your friend calls out from your shared apartment as you wave back at her. “That way I can report where you were last seen in case you don’t come back!” With that, she slams the door with a laugh echoing down the hall.

You roll your eyes opening the door to the stairwell knowing you’ll be fine. If anyone should be concerned about some tinder stalker kidnapping them, it should be your roommate. She’s the one always running off late at night to hookup, at least it’s daylight now for you.

“Well, are you?” You ask now that you’re too confidently drunk to worry about offending Sakusa next to you on the bar. The hotel bar was a lot fancier than any place you’d met dates before, and you wondered why he’d chosen this particular place.

“Am I what?” He sets his drink down on the coaster, the dark liquor no longer in his glass. He’s clearly not nearly as intoxicated as you, but maybe he just has a higher tolerance you reason with yourself.

You lean in further so he can hear your whisper this time. “I heard you’re a virgin,” you giggle trying not to let anyone else hear. He chuckles shaking his head.

“I wonder what caused that rumor to spread?”

–

“Say it again,” Sakusa’s voice is deeper than before, the gravely tone lighting your nerves ablaze. You moaned without his permission again, the sound making him stop the vibrator he had so delicately pressed against your clit.

“I’m sorry Sir,” you bite back your moan this time. His fingers curl once more, the latex of his gloves feels surprisingly pleasant buried inside you. “I won’t let it happen again!” You try to struggle against the silk restraints tied neatly around your wrists and to the hotel bedposts.

You want to cum desperately, but the slow motions of his fingers just aren’t enough for a sweet release. From the amused look on his face you know he also knows this and wants to draw out your orgasm for as long as possible.

Despite the frustration, you feel as your orgasm is continuously taken from you there is something else you want more. You can handle continuous orgasm denial, you still want some sort of release or else you won’t be able to hold back your moans any longer.

“Sir, please,” you start to bed, “I want you to fuck me please.” His fingers halt inside of you and the sound of buzzing starts up again.

Sakusa lets out a deep chuckle before looking into your eyes. You feel the vibrator make contact with your clit. You inhale quickly as the rush of pleasure floods your body, curling your toes. You tug against the restraints again wanting to feel Sakusa’s skin against your fingertips, maybe even dig your nails into him.

“If you act right and stay nice and quiet for me, then maybe… just maybe, you’ll get to cum on my fingers.” You nod, biting your lip and shutting your eyes to focus on not moaning as he finger fucks you harder now. The tips of his fingers hit the perfect spot inside of you each time making it harder to stay quiet, but he eventually lets you cum.

“Thank you, sir, thank you so much” you cry out as you feel the orgasm rip through you. Tears burn the corners of your eyes. He pulls his glove-covered fingers from you, wiping your juices onto a towel he’s placed on the bed before you started.

“We’re not done yet,” he teases, slowly caressing your upper thighs with his hands. A single squeeze is enough to wake you up from your post-orgasm haze.

You expect him to take his pants off now. He’d removed his shirt before, and while you loved admiring his chest, there was much more you wanted to see. However, he doesn’t. Instead, you watch as he pulls out a small velvet bag from a dresser and brings it over, strategically placing the toys inside. Your eyes fall on the thick purple dildo, did he plan on fucking you with that instead of actually fucking you with his cock?

Then it hits you, maybe that’s why you’d heard that silly rumor.


End file.
